The Recreational Challenge
by TheBossGeo
Summary: Ash obtains a small apartment in Cerulean city, However bringing the place up to standard is proving a difficult job for him, So when Misty offers her assistance, Some Surprising results ensue Ch 2 Up!
1. Some Assistance Required

**Disclaimer – **I Don't Own Pokemon.

**Authors Notes – **Alright guys! As I sit and try to get some new chapters done for the current ongoing fics, Some new ideas just keep springing to mind. This although another multi chapter peace, shall be a lot shorter than the ones already underway.

**Summary – **His term as master over, and now settling down for a normal life, Ash obtains a small apartment in Cerulean city, However bringing the place up to standard is proving a difficult job for him, So when Misty offers her assistance, Some Surprising results ensue

**The Recreational Challenge**

**Chapter 1 – Some Assistance Required**

**Ash**

"That's great sir, will there be anything else?" I mulled over the options within my head before responding.

"Can I get a beer with that please?" I asked referring to the lunch I had just ordered within the small but decent restaurant bar I found myself in upon this Friday afternoon.

"Sure" she replied with a smile as she began pouring the liquid from a faucet into a pint glass, I scanned my watch briefly and noted it was a little after 12.30, as my beer had now arrived.

"There ya go" the barmaid emphasized as she plopped the glass down in front of me, I smiled gratefully.

"thank you" I replied as I gestured the table I was going to sit at as she merely nodded and headed off to do whatever her assigned job was at that time. I took my seat at the table I had indicated as Brock and Tracey came bouncing in the bar's doors, and it took all but a split second before they spotted me.

"Ash.." Brock gestured across the room as Tracey left him to I presume grab them some drinks. By this time Brock had arrived at my table and had took a seat beside me.

"Well…it's official." He got out before I could even get a word in.

"What is?" I inquired razing an eyebrow in curiosity.

"My wife thinks I'm a male showvenest!...can you imagine me…?" he stammered in amazement as I tried without much luck to suppress the small smirk emerging upon my lips.

"Ah…give her a few days Brock it'll pass" I commented quickly taking a sip of my beer.

"It better…god you'd think with a kid on the way she'd be less touchy!" I sighed inwardly Brock…all be it I loved him like a brother but he really didn't have a clue about women, he'd really hit the jackpot with Suzie, and I am glad he was able to make a life with someone who put up with shall we say his eccentricities. At this point Tracey emerged at the table with two beers in hand.

"Hey Ash.." he acknowledged me, plopping the beers down and taking a seat next to us.

"Aright rock man down the hatch, I got to be back at the centre by one" he commented.

"I still don't see why I have to come along" Brock protested. Tracey sighed.

" Ah hello! I've got to pick those supplies up and you're the one with the van, stop bitching! You said over a fortnight ago you'd help me!" Brock mumbled something to himself before begrudgingly taking a sip from his beer.

"Fine " he stammered after swallowing his mouthful as they refocused their attention on me.

"So Ash! What did you want to see us about?" Brock asked as Tracey listened on in interest.

"Actually guys, I was kind of hoping you weren't busy this evening" I said pausing briefly to gage there reaction. Brock faltered a moment before croaking out a response for them both.

"Why?" he got out slowly knowing all to well he might regret asking the answer

"Well you recall that small apartment I purchased last week, for staying in whenever I was in town?". they nodded.

"Well I finally got around to see it this morning, and well….let's just say no wonder the place was so cheep" I commented figuring that would clarify what I was asking

"You need help cleaning the place don't you?" Tracey commented.

"It's not just the state of the apartment it's everything, hell guys think about it when have you ever see me do the Laundry? Be handy in the kitchen? Or even cook something that didn't turn out black" I paused with a dejected sigh.

"Talk to me about battles, types, and strategies and I can help you, but this!...it's like a whole new world to me something I've just never done" I explained.

"Yeah well I always said your mom pampered you to much as a kid and I" Brock stopped as he noted Tracey glaring at him with an all to knowing stair.

"What!" he exclaimed shrugging his shoulders.

"This coming from the guy who did nothing but cook for him while they traveled together!" Brock scratched his head realizing where his apparent rant did not hold water as it were.

"So how about it guys?..." I asked hopefully, but already knowing what there answer would be.

"I'm sorry Ash…" Tracey started.

"But I've got to be back at the lab by 8 tonight, I'm off on a weekend excursion for Sam and I wouldn't be back until Sunday night" he explained. I nodded in acceptance shooting Tracey a small smile assuring him that things were fine and I understood and all.

"Brocko?" I quizzed narrowing my eyes as I studied him closely trying to digest what his response would be, He was silent for a moment as he had his head bowed staring his beer with his index finger, finally his response came in just an audible whisper.

"In laws!" he blurted out, I nodded

"Ah! There place or yours?" I asked referring whom was going to who's home for the family visitation that was to apparently take place.

"There's" he mumbled, lowering his head again I smiled sympathetically, if there was one thing I dare say all married males dreaded it was a trip to the in laws..

"Well I figured there was no harm in asking, cheers anyways guys, I suppose I'll have to plough my way through" I explained.

"Ash why is it so important, that you nail this stuff like right away?" Tracey asked.

"My god!...you've got a hot date haven't you!" Brock suddenly chided. I shook my head with a bemused laugh.

"Sorry Brocko…not this time" I assured him.

"So what's the reason?" Tracey got in before Brock could probe into that line of conversation any further.

"Well you see…my mom is due back from her month lay over from her cousin's on Cinnabar island on Monday, and I kind of already told her that I had the place up to scratch…and you know my mom, up to scratch also means the general everyday stuff." I said as Brock slapped his head in astonishment.

"Since when have you put so much stock on impressing your mother?...you'll always be the provincial apple of her eye and all" Brock pointed out.

"I know that Brock, but to tell the truth I feel I owe her at least this much…I mean she's done so much for me over the years.., the least I can do is have her around at my new apartment for a hot meal on Monday when she gets back." I told them as they nodded understanding where I was coming from on the matter.

"It sounds like a great gesture Ash…we are only sorry we can't help you out" Tracey told me as he arose from his chair gesturing his watch to Brock.

"Well Ash…I wouldn't give up hope just yet" Brock started, as he got up from his chair and gulped back the last of his drink.

"You know the old saying, when god closes a door he opens a window" As if on cue as Brock finished that sentence a third familiar voice rang through out my ear drums as I felt a soft hand come to rest upon my shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Misty had blurted out as I slightly tensed at her touch, this didn't go unnoticed by Brock who merely folded his arms at me with a smirk with an all to knowing look.

"Case in point…" Brock proclaimed as Tracey spoke up.

"Sorry Misty, but we've got to shoot, work related stuff and all" he explained to her thus bringing light to the reasons they were about to do the so – called provincial runner from her. I gazed up at her an noted her hand still hadn't moved from my shoulder as she cast her eyes at me briefly shooting me a small smile.

"Ah fair enough guys" she finally responded tearing her eyes away from me. Tracey headed for the door as Brock continually stared at us both, he always seemed to know more than he was willing to let on when it came to Misty and myself and sometimes I wondered just how much he truly knew and was hiding. I decided it was best, if for Tracey's impatience if not for anything else, to part with a provincial ice breaker as it were.

"Have a good trip Brock, give my regards to Suzie's folks," I said, smirking at him. He started towards the door his face crested and downcast, amongst the midst of uttering his goodbyes to Misty an promises of calling me on Monday to see how I got on.

"Hey Mist…." I muttered uncertainly casting my eyes up at her, thus breaking the trance we seemingly had on each other, she rather quickly jolted her hand away from me.

"Ash…" she whispered quietly as she avoided my eyes. I stalled for a moment gazing both between her and my beer.

"So…what brings you hear?" Her head shot up revealing a soft smile, in truth I feel she was just grateful for the question I'd posed, for I feel it served as a great tension breaker in her eyes.

"Coffee…." She got out exhaustedly as she walked around and took a seat at the table beside me. I smirked knowing all to well the reason behind her obvious fatigue

"Ah, Another Thursday night out on the town with May and Sakura I gather?" I said trying at the same time to show a little sympathy even though her ailments were self inflicted. She sighed as she pressed her hands to her head leaning against the table.

"Ash…..don't…the last thing I need is a lecture from you….. I've got a killer of a hangover at the moment" she whined, as I leaned back slightly in my chair.

"Why do you continually base your drinking schedule around their jobs! I mean some of us do work on a Friday" I stopped

"How many battles have you had this morning?" I inquired out of curiosity.

"Four" she mumbled as the barmaid had arrived at my table with the salad and fries I had ordered earlier.

"You lost them all didn't you?" she nodded.

"My head was spinning, I think I lasted a little longer on the forth one though, I can't remember" she conceded with a small smile.

"That does it!" I exclaimed gesturing to the barmaid

"Can I have a pot of coffee for her on my bill please?" the girl merely nodded at me with a smile and left the table.

"Misty next week just tell them you ain't up for it" I advised, she leaned back in her chair.

"I have trouble saying no" she retorted as I reverted my eyes to my plate of fries.

"Miss Waterflower being a gentleman I won't point out the various forms of innuendo that comes with the last statement you just made" a small laugh escaped her lips as she realized what I was insinuating.

"First off, if we weren't in public you do realize I'd be tearing your ear off right now" I waved my hand away dismissively at her with a grin as she went on.

"And Secondly I appreciate the concern Ash….But I'm not a total idiot, I only went out last night, because excusing the four battles this morning my schedule is completely clear this weekend" she explained. I pushed the plate of fries to the centre of our table as the barmaid had returned and placed Misty's pot of coffee alongside her, as I plopped a fry in my mouth.

"Will your wife be requiring anything else sir?" she asked as I almost started choking on the fry I just ate, as I noted Misty found it hard not to drop the cup she had just picked up from her hands. I finally was able to swallow the food over and tried to respond.

"Actually…she's….."

"We are fine thanks.." Misty got out interrupting me, as the barmaid smiled at us both and left us to our own devices once more. I stared at her dumbfounded for several seconds and she helped herself to some fries from my plate and intently cast her eyes on me questioningly as she ate.

"What…?" she asked knowing all to well what I was about to ask.

"Why didn't you let me set her straight?" I said as she shot me a rye smile.

"I just love to see you squirm" she teased with a giggle as she took a sip from her coffee. I could not help but let loose a smile at her playful antics as I proceeded to delve into my meal.

"So…Mr Ketchum…" she started swiping another fry from my plate.

"What have you got planned for the weekend?" I sighed remembering the quandary I was in.

"Do you really want to know? Or are you just making conversation?" she eyed me worriedly.

"Uh oh! sounds serious" she proclaimed.

"in a sense" I said in a dejected tone, she grasped my hand across the table.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I shot her a smile and inhaled sharply.

"Well you see…." And so for the next several minutes I explained to her the situation with the new apartment and my mother's immanent return.

"Poor Ash….your heart as always is in the right place…it's just a shame your so….hmm how should I phrase this?...domestically challenged" she finished with a small laugh.

"Yeah thanks for the sympathy Mist…." I mumbled gulping back a mouth full of beer.

"How do you sleep at night?" she quipped referring to all the apparent frailties I seemingly had, but at the same time I knew all to well she meant it in a joking manner. My response to her stunned even me as I moved my hand from hers after realizing it had been intertwined with her own for a longer than normal that was deemed appropriate length of time.

"Well, I get to see you most days, so that sort of balances out a lot of my week spots I guess." She blushed at my remark as she tried in vain to hide it amidst taking another sip from her coffee.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked casting her eyes to her cup to avoid my eyes.

"What choice do I have Mist? I'll have to do the laundry, clean up a bit, and finish putting away the last of my things," I said. I could see her mulling over my situation in her head as she refilled her cup.

"Ah-huh and if I know you, that will take you how long? What a week?" she asked knowingly. I narrowed my eyes at her even though I knew she was right.

"And what the hell's that suppose to mean?" I got out a tad more bitterly than I had intended.

"Ash Calm down" she pleaded a she paused momentarily.

"You just strike me as someone who needs a little work….. in the old every day chores department, you said yourself you were less than up to speed with it," she said, her fingers playing with her coffee cup.

"Well Misty….if you've got a better suggestion I'd like to hear it". She smirked as she took yet another sip from her cup.

"Actually I believe I do…." She paused and closed her eyes briefly

"How would you feel if I came over and gave you a hand?. You know show you the ropes as it were, pass out tips were I could" I fell silent a moment was she actually suggesting she came around to my apartment and tutor me on the basic day to day necessities of life?

"Um…you? You'd rather use your free weekend helping me fix up a cheep excuse for an apartment I bought?" she nodded with a soft smile.

"But why?...I mean since when did you become an expert within these particular fields?" I asked as she leaned in closer to me.

"Ash…..you don't run your families gym for almost three years straight and not pick up a thing or two about homecare... I'm the local gym leader! I'm a beloved Cerulean institution" she proclaimed I smirked playfully.

"A few more days with an ego that size and you'll be in a beloved Cerulean institution" I retorted mockingly as she responded to this by wearily glaring at me and kicking my shin under the table.

"Do you want my help or not?" she hissed through gritted teeth as I whined in pain clutching at my leg.

"Misty….I appreciate the offer, but seriously I don't want to put you out or anything….. I mean your rough with a hangover and all and I could not ask…" she shook her head at me cutting me short.

"Ash please…..I want to help you out on this, I assure you I'll be fine in a few hours I'm off home soon, so I will grab a few hours sleep and plop myself in a nice hot long bath before I show face," I for several seconds just sat there as for some unknown reason my mind drifted to images of her in the bath tub, the warm water and soothing bubbles meshing against her soft silken skin. My revelry was broken as her voice registered within my hearing sense once more.

"Well Ash…..what do you say?" I gazed into her eyes, something told me I would not hear the end of it if I didn't let her help me on this, guess this sort of thing came with the territory when you were dealing with your best friend.

"You must be ether very lonely or very insane Miss Waterflower…" I commented with a laugh.

"But…alright….thanks Misty I just hope you know the hell your in store for, trying to convey anything to me, I am as they say at your mercy" It may have been my mind playing tricks on me but I thought I could detect a small twinkle in her eye as she consumed the last of her cup and arose from her chair.

"Don't worry Ash….." she paused as a giggle escaped the back of her throat.

"I've thrown a lot of little babies in the water and they've all come up swimming. You my darling …shall be no exception…." She assured as she walked around and stood before me.

"So.. What time do you want me to come over?" she asked. I thought about it for a second I had to at least get some clothes and stuff moved in to do me over the weekend

"How about seven thirty? I'll give you a call on your cell, with the directions later" I finally responded becoming somewhat lost in her eyes once more.

"Great….I'll see you then…" she paused as she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for the coffee…." She got out as she headed for the door waving her goodbyes for the time being. I for my part sat there stunned at her last actions, my heart continually skipping a beat as I tried without much luck to get the circulation going again within my body. I traced my hand upon were her lips had been not but mere seconds earlier and then focused my gaze back down upon my now almost empty beer glass with a sigh, it certainly was going to be one heck of an interesting weekend, but at the same time I could not help but wonder, just what exactly the hell I had let myself in for.

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Notes – **Alright folks! And so the start of yet another fiv has stalled just as we are getting going, please by all mean feel free to leave any thoughts on how you think it is going, and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can, for now guys, you should no the drill and all, hope everyone has a pleasant day!

TheBossGeo


	2. The Evaluation

**Disclaimer – **I Don't Own Pokemon.

**Authors Notes – **Alright guys! Apologies for the huge delay, time is a concept I seemingly have very little of at the moment, and computer problems don't tend to help matters. Anyways we have an update at last, so read on and hopefully enjoy.

**Chapter 2 – The Evaluation**

**Ash**

"Son of a bitch!" I muttered the obscenity through out the empty apartment, As I winced in pain dropping the hammer to the floor, and clutching at my right thumb. For as you have probably guessed by now, a so called DIY task required to be achieved at this time, and as with many a result before them in many other areas within the field of homecare, I had totally botched it up, as I noted the small shelve still sitting at a slant.

I picked up the hammer and trudged my way into the kitchen, placing the hammer down on the table, I obtained some ice from the freezer and proceeded to encase my thumb in it for several minutes until the pain sub-sided. I remerged from my kitchen a few moments later, having obtained a small soft drinks can from the fridge, With a sigh I walked over and plopped myself down upon the couch.

"God…." I muttered opening the can and taking a sip. I placed it down on the small table as I picked up my small note pad and briefly scanned over my list Crossing off furniture and clothing, I threw the pad down in a touch of frustration, as I realized I wasn't even close to half way there. For along with all the little odd jobs within the apartment that required a good fixing, I had also since discovered that a lot of the wallboards within the subsequent rooms required a good paint job also. All of this not to mention tips to try and be a tad handier in the kitchen? Was Misty insane! Why didn't she just take her free weekend and run…..at the thought of her a smile could not help but form on my lips.

"The girl's….got a screw loose…." I said with a chuckle, as my doorbell rang, I narrowed my eyes a moment taking a second to observe the clock I had not long since hung upon the lounge wall. 6.30, I knew it was a little early for Misty….shrugging I found myself emerging from the living area descending down the short hallway.

"Who is it?" I called out, realizing that the peep hole on my door was another thing to add to my to do list.

"My Apologies for the intrusion tonight sir….my name is Brad Andrews… I'm the buildings super…can I speak with you a moment?" I heard the voice call, as I opened the door to reveal his form.

"Hey there Brad Andrews….." he said again extending his arm, as I reciprocated in toe shaking his hand.

"Ash…." He interrupted me.

"Oh please…you think most folks around here don't know who you are…." Welcome to the building champ…." He stopped short and eyed me worriedly.

"It is ok to call you that isn't it?" I put him at ease with a small smile.

"Whatever gets you through the day…." I assured him as a small laugh escaped his throat.

"Boy, my youngest loves you, wait till I tell him who our new neighbor is" I razed a questioning eyebrow.

"Neighbor?" I repeated somewhat perplexed as he had told me earlier he was the buildings super.

"Yeah my family and I live in the apartment right across the hall…." He started pointing over his shoulder.

"I like to think of it as a work from home type deal….sweet as!" he commented as I nodded at him with a courteous smile.

"I don't mean to be rude but….."I paused and cast my eyes behind me.

"I do have a lot to be getting on with here….did you need me for something?" I asked as he leaned against the door from me slightly

"Yeah sorry I won't. keep you….it was just a courtesy call really, and to give you the introductory pack to the buildings rules and by laws, and this gift from the tenants board" he informed me handing over the documents and what appeared to be a real cheep bottle of wine.

"Oh…um well thanks.." I responded, he smiled at me as he nodded in reply. A brief silence enveloped us both as he shuffled uncomfortably in front of me.

"Can I offer you some assistance at all?..." he asked referring to whether he could help me get some work within the apartment seen to.

"Uh…I don't want to put you out or anything…." I told him distractedly, trying at the same time to show that I was indeed thankful of his offer.

"It's no trouble, my wife is at a parent teacher conference for the kids and I do have some free time on my hands for the next hour or so" he explained as I had began scanning through the papers he had given me.

"I appreciate the offer Brad, and thank you, but I've already got someone stopping by to give me a hand….should anything we are unsure of crop up I know where to find you though…" I added thus showing I did sincerely both want and would seek out his help when appropriate.

"Ah no problem…..well I'd better get out of your hair…..great to have met you.." he finished extending his hand and shaking my hand once more.

"Likewise " I told him as he turned to leave from the doorway when he suddenly about turned.

"Oh say, you wouldn't happen to have a cordless drill I could borrow for an hour or so would you? Mine is on the frits, And one of the neighbors down stairs was complaining about slants in a couple of their air vents" He explained.

"Sure no problem…" I said as I opened the closet door located within the small hallway and produced the item in question he was after.

"Here you go…." I gestured as he gratefully accepted the drill from me.

"If you could get it back to me as soon as, that would be great…I have a feeling I might be using it yet over the weekend" he nodded as he appraised the device over with his eyes.

"No Problem…and thanks again….you have yourself a good evening…..oh and is it ok if the kids come over and say hello sometime?" I smiled warily at him.

"Brad….your kids, as well as anybody's kids are welcome at my door anytime" I informed him as he merely smiled at me while patting my shoulder amidst uttering his goodbyes for the time being.

And that unfortunately was when the flood gates began to open, I really should take better care on how I phrase things in the future. For before I knew It I must have had a good chunk of the building's residence at my doorstep, be it kids wanting autographs and photos….or their parents or the older generations merely wanting to exchange pleasantries.

My Composure was able to remain in place through out that 45 minute spell, however when the neighbor above me started playing his particular brand of rock music in such a fashion that my windows actually started shaking, that's when I realized I had reached my limit. After a brief phone call to the neighbor in question which fell upon deaf ears, and did also nothing to change my seemingly demising good mood. I heard the doorbell ringing yet again placing the phone back down my hearing finally being relinquished as the blasting of the music had stopped.

"For god Sake!...it's about time you stopped for some Sex and Drugs!" I roared in exasperation in an upwards motion in the direction of the neighbors apartment, as I had reached the hallway and placed my hand on the doorknob. a brief silence ensued as I composed myself however a familiar voice calling through the door stopped me dead in my tracks.

"It's Misty……..and by the way…….charming…"I mentally kicked myself as I hurriedly pulled open the door.

"Sorry Mist…having a few problems with some of the new neighbors and I…" my rambling state was cut short as my eyes fell upon her. For there she stood in my doorway her hair up in a bun, clothed in short Denim shorts and a small t-shirt. almost reminiscent of that of which she wore back in the day when we were on the road.

"Hey" she said breathlessly, and with a smile. She paused as she cast her eyes down upon her clothing seemingly following my gaze.

"Bet you thought this side of my wardrobe was long gone…" she mused with a grin.

"uh huh.." I gulped out still somewhat lost in her appearance. The clothes she adorned went a long way in showing off her now fully developed curves and other female attributes that any full blooded male could not help but notice, witch myself was seemingly entranced with at this time.

"Sorry about the clothes Ash….I was at the fitness club for an hour for a work out and by the time I got back…well let's just say my ditsy sisters had upped sticks and went AWOL, along with my keys….this was all that was left in the trunk of my car…it was ether this…or a sweaty tracksuit.." she explained as I shook myself out of my hypnosis and opened the door and let her inside.

"Geez what the hell Am I doing?…..come on in" I told her as she followed me inside closing the main door and joining me in the lounge.

"Well here it is" I mumbled gesturing my arm around the place while walking past the table as she observed her surroundings. A Stony silence ensued between us as she took a few steps forward casting her eyes around the place.

"You know Ash" She started removing her small bag from her shoulders and placing it down on the table.

"This place isn't nearly as bad as you made it seem….with the right coaching…" she turned and gazed at me with a smirk and a small wink.

"You won't be saying that once you get a look at the other rooms" I cautioned.

"Come on Ash have a little faith, We'll have both you and this place in tip top shape in no time" she said as she whirled around again and took a seat on the couch.

"Um….I'll take your word for it Misty" I said, my eyes not leaving her for a moment, as I walked past her and scratched my head slightly.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked gesturing my thumb in the kitchens direction.

"Sure….now you mention it I am kinda thirsty…do you have anything with a little kick to it?" she asked I feel wanting something a tad stronger than a simple soft drink.

"Uh sorry Mist….I ain't been to the grocery store yet…." I stopped.

"Although I do have a dangerously cheep looking bottle of wine that the super dropped by if your game.." I said taking a few more steps towards the kitchen and turning slightly to gage her response.

"Let the drinks fall where they might….." she replied with a giggle indicating she wanted to be apart of my little dare. I moved to the kitchen and returned quickly with the bottle and two glasses. As I noted Misty arise from the couch as she moved in the direction of the window.

"God…..Ash….that's one hell of a view…it's beautiful…" she got out astoundingly. referring to the sights my apartment was able to observe via the skyline of Cerulean city.

"It's even better from the bedroom…." I said distractedly as I poured some wine into the second glass. I stopped speaking abruptly realizing how that sounded as I cast my eyes across at her sheepishly as she was leaning against the wall coyly playing with the chain around her neck, amidst biting her lip almost in a seductive manner, I quickly gulped back a sip of my glass.

"Um…..Why don't we just start off with the drink…." she got out in a mocking tone, while clearing her throat

"Yeah….sounds great…" I got out weakly walking over and handing her a glass, trying not to show my embarrassment at what had just happened. I could tell it was a tad unsettling for her also, our eye contact becoming less frequent.

"So….the rest of your day went ok then?" Misty asked finally breaking the silence while taking a sip of her drink.

"Well….I was able to get a hold of Brock and his van for a few hours before him and Suzie headed to Celadon City, hence the furniture and all" I replied. By this time she had retreated from the window and had placed her drink down by the phone. I merely observed as I saw she had started walking back to the couch, I watched on as she had caught a glimpse at the small notepad on the table,

"Is this what you've got so far?" she asked picking up the notepad and pencil from the table.

"Yup" I said walking up beside her and casting a glance over her shoulder.

"Mr. Ketchum, there is still a few things to be added to this list from what I can tell, that we still have to accomplish this weekend…" She chided softly as her eyes cast sideways looking over her shoulder at me. I shuffled a tad uncertainly my mind racing a mile a minute

"Accomplish?" I choked out trying desperately not to look like some sort of horny teenager as I tried in vainly to control my own urges. I moved away from her slightly in befuddlement and gulped back another sip of my drink. her shorts, her appearance and the innuendo of almost every word that left her mouth was almost certainly going to drive me over the edge before this night was through never mind the entire weekend.

"Take it easy with that stuff!." She gently scolded.

"Yeah Sorry…" I mumbled placing the glass down and replacing it with the drinks can I had left there earlier realizing fueling myself with alcohol probably wouldn't help the scenario I found myself in any further

"Alright…." I started taking a deep breath.

"Enlighten me Mist, aside from what I've got down already, what else looks like it needs to be done?" I asked. She walked over to the phone table and played with the pencil a moment before reverting her eyes around the lounge briefly. she picked up her glass and took a sip once more.

"Well…off the top of my head.." she stopped and swirled her glass in her hands. I awaited for her to continue as I went to take a sip from my can.

"You," she finished simply. As before I knew it the soft drinks can and it's remaining contents were on the floor as I found myself choking and spluttering for air. After a few seconds my breathing returned to normality as I stared at her in utter astonishment. I could tell by this time she had realized what she was implying as she had put the glass she once held down and had covered her face in both what I feel was both shock and embarrassment. I grinned at her with a playful smile.

"You care…to run that one past me again hun…," I finally got out teasingly. I don't know why I was so uneasy with this at times, for I knew in reality we were both giving as good as each other was getting. She was able to stifle a small laugh in response beginning to see the funny side of things.

"I can see why that sounded a little unclear to you Ash. it's just well… what I meant was…" She stopped as she watched as I stooped down and picked up the dropped soft drinks can. I detected a slight wicked grin as I observed her mulling over in her head what to say next.

"You need to get out of those clothes..." she said flatly and to my ultimate surprise with a straight face. As for me, well that was it for me folks…I was gone….if she wanted to bind me to a chair and have her way with me at that point I can assure you there would probably have been no protest's from me.

"Yo Ash….earth to Ash…." I finally heard Misty's voice again, with a touch of frustration behind it.

"You dunderhead! Get your head out of the gutter…"she finally exclaimed as My attention and focus snapped back upon her rather than the fantasies and scenarios my mind was conjuring up.

"Typical male…..if you would get your libido in check for just a second…" she paused as she approached me with the note pad in hand.

"You can't expect me to let you get down and dirty scrubbing the bathroom and painting and so forth in what you would consider your good clothes do you?" I had to restrain my jaw from hitting the floor.

"Whoa….scrubbing?" I got out just above a whisper.

"But that's….." She silenced me with an all to knowing glare.

"If you dare say the phrase women's work……then my darling….your going to be wearing the remains of the drink you just gave me….." She warned as I silenced myself and backed away slightly.

"Fine…" I muttered resigning to the fact it was her way or the high way this weekend.

"How about shorts and a t-shirt?" she suggested.

"Why?" I asked out of the blue. she put the pad down and folded her arms.

"I can think of three good reasons if you must know" she said with a thoughtful gaze I raised an eyebrow.

"And these are?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Well….firstly it's a beautiful summer evening outside….secondly it gives you less clothing to most probably mess up….and thirdly…." she paused and inhaled sharply.

"You seem to be enjoying the view here" she told me gesturing her body with her hands.

"A small reciprocation between best friend shouldn't be considered…uh what's the word…perverted……Should it?" she laughed at her own brand of humor as I could only stare at her with a shake of the head and a grin.

"Ms Waterflower…..I worry about you sometimes…." I said mockingly as she nodded at me dismissively shrugging aside my last comment. I glanced at my watch.

"Mist listen…..do you mind if I jump in for a quick shower, After which, as you so amply put it I'll get out of these clothes…..and then before we get the ball rolling in here, could we hit the local grocer?" I asked

"You haven't eaten?" she asked in concern.

"I have only had a sandwich since this afternoon" I explained as she rolled her eyes at me in a playful fashion.

"Ash Ketchum…I see you can take the boy out of the 10 year old age gap……but you can't take the age gap out of the boy….you and your god dam stomach….I pity your future wife…"she mused as I sighed

"So is that a yes….?" I asked eagerly with a grin, she rubbed her temple in exasperation and proceeded to nod her head at me.

"Alright….it's a little late in the day to start on the heavy stuff anyways….just a few things here and there to get us underway….you want to rent out a movie for later on?" she asked as a cold sweat run down my body.

"Huh?...you want to spend the night?….".I asked uncertainly. She shrugged.

"Is that a problem?...I just figured it meant we can get an early start tomorrow….." she told me as I had by that time just got the circulations going again within my limbs.

"Ah I see, in that case…nope not a problem at all…..I'll go grab that shower now….be back with you in a flash" I stopped short yet again as I had turned away from her.

"Just go don't even think about that one……I'll have a look around the other rooms and see what else I can add to this list" she informed me and with that I headed for the bathroom before ether one of us had a moment to interpret the last statement I had made the wrong way.

I let my body recoil to the freshness of the water, cold water if I was being honest…for the heat, the tension….it was all becoming a tad unbearable and I figured this might be the trick to go a long way to simmering down the troops as it were. Unfortunately for me….it didn't work.

"Dammit!" I muttered as I stepped out the shower and dried myself off. It was at that point I realized whoever the poor bastard was that came up with that theory, they were ether insane, sexually frustrated, or as pissed as a mute. After dressing quickly and finding a t-shirt hard to come by I stumbled down the back hallways of the apartment and finally found what I was looking for within a closet located there. I stepped back into the lounge to find Misty emerging from the kitchen, intently scribbling down more notes.

"This more to your satisfaction…?" I joked as her head shot up as she passed through the doorway.

"that's much…better…..," she said, the final word coming from her in a lingering tone. As I just pulled the t-shirt over my body. I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn I saw her eyes quickly coast over me. I shrugged, thinking I was mistaken, although on the other hand perhaps I wasn't, as I noted she found it hard to stifle a small blush.

"So, what else did you come up with for the list?" I asked, lackadaisically breaking our trance we had on each other once more.

"Um…the oven in the kitchen needs a clean…..a few of the floors here and there also……and I know this is going to sound stupid but…..just how the heck are you suppose to do the laundry without a washer or a dryer? For the life of me I could not find one or the other in that kitchen of yours" a small laugh emerged from me as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Another little quirk of this building….there is a laundry room downstairs" I informed her. she smiled in reply knowing her questions were now laid to rest she motioned towards me throwing the notepad down by the phone.

"Well….you ready to …." her question was cut short as she tripped over the leg of the table as I rushed and had caught her just in time. Taking a second to get over the shock I merely stood in silence holding her at a distance.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly as she nodded as her eyes firmly came sliding into contact with mine.

"Why wouldn't I be?….."she paused as she reluctantly straightened her body, her arms grasping at my shoulders.

"I didn't hit the ground…."she whimpered softly as her arms moved to the top of my shoulders. My hands moved from her shoulders down other waste as I bit my lip uncertainly, as she bore her eyes straight into mine. she stalled, as her shaking hand found it's way to my cheek, as I just stood their lost in her gaze, she moved her hand away and took a step back….removing the bun from her hair. And letting it drift down past her shoulders.

"Misty….."I got out weakly not wanting to complicate the situation any further. she motioned a finger to her lips silencing me as she moved my hands around her waste yet again….as she encircled her arms around my neck. I just stood there paralyzed all rational thought gone, I could not get over how intoxicating she looked.

"You've…..lived out your dream Ash Ketchum…….." she told me bringing her face mere inches from mine. She paused as she brought her lips to inches above my ear

"Now it's time for me to live…out mine…." She finished as she brought her lips up to brush into contact with my own in what can only be described as the most sensual, the most lingering, and the most lustful kiss, I had ever endured. The Seconds felt like minutes as I returned her affections in toe, moving my hands from her hips to her lower back in a bid to intensify our actions further. Our intimate moment was suddenly brought to a screeching halt as a third voice rang through out our ear drums, thus ending the moment.

"Waa! Sorry Champ……I rang the doorbell four times and didn't get a response."

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Notes – **Alright folks! And so we freeze frame things there for the time being. By all means feel free to leave any comments, and will hopefully update with more regularity soon, Cheers!

TheBossGeo


End file.
